In the use of computers, modems and other types of electrical devices, it is often necessary to attach several electrical connectors to such devices.
There are many disadvantages to the use of a number of individual wires each with its own individual connector. One of the difficulties is that a number of converging wires is that individual wires are difficult to locate and handle. Converging wires make it difficult to identify and grasp any given connector and remove and/or reattach it from its respective outlet.
Also, converging wires can become tangled and can occupy a great deal of space, normally by extending a substantial distance from the electrical device(s) to which they are attached. By occupying a large volume of space beside the electrical device(s), additional room is needed for storage, such as in cabinets, etc.
Yet another problem associated with a mass of converging wires is that ventilation around the electrical device(s) may be compromised.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector adapter that can be conveniently installed and used in a variety array of electronic components to allow the efficient connection and disconnection thereof. An object of the present invention is to provide a connector that is easy to see and which can be removed without spatial interference. Another object of the invention is to produce a connector adapter that provides easy registration and connection of a plurality of connectors.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a connector adapter that diminishes the possibility of tangling of associated wiring.
Finally, it is and object of the present invention to provide a connector adapter that better allows for the free movement of air about the associated electrical device.
In view of the present disclosure and/or through practice of the present invention, other advantages, and the solutions to other problems, may become apparent.